Channel Chasers: The Breakdown
by McSgwizzle
Summary: Instead of wishing up another magic remote, Timmy shuts himself in the closet after his parents don't believe him about Vicky again. How will Cosmo and Wanda come to his aid? But more importantly, hold back their own emotions? (Channel Chasers, alternate event)


**This is an idea I've been thinking about for a while. The whole 'sad conversation through a door' thing is _sorta_ inspired by Mama-Qwerty's **_**Confrontation**_**. (Which by the way, is a fantastic CxW fanfic, so go check it out) But otherwise, please enjoy!**

* * *

Timmy's eyes widened in fear as a cackling Vicky walked off with the pink, enchanted remote in hand.

"Hey, wait!" Timmy said in panic, chasing after her. "That's my remote!"

Before the ten-year-old knew it, he was grabbed by his father and was lifted to gaze into his fuming face, and notably bald head from the aftermath of the wreckage. "Which you deliberately used to disobey us! And then you busted up the house and wrote that lie on the wall!" Mr. Turner pointed in horror through the gaping hole in the floor to the living room wall bellow them, with the written words 'Dinkleberg rulez.' "What is wrong with you?"

His father dropped Timmy back to the ground. "But, it's no my fault! It's Vicky's! She's always being mean to me, and always getting me into trouble!"

"Oh?" Mrs. Turner disbelieved, walking up to her son. "Did she turn on your TV? Did she give you this bazooka?"

Timmy looked towards his father, who at the moment, looked as though he was aiming towards Dinkeberg's house next door. "Which I can't fire at the Dinklebergs' house because it's out of ammo!"

Feeling his heart sink with guilt, Timmy's shoulders sagged. "Well, no.."

"Then why should we believe anything you say?" Mr. Turner declared.

And those words hit home. Timmy looked up at his father with pleading guilt, hoping that for once they would believe him. Even if he partially was responsible, a great deal of the wreckage was in fact Vicky's handy work. They just had to believe him.

"When I get back from the ammo store, you are in a lot of trouble young man!" Mr. Turner finished with a huff, both him and his wife marching out of their son's room. Before Timmy could so much plead for their belief, Vicky slipped right back in.

"Wow, I've never seen you so miserable!" Vicky triumphed, looking upon the grief-stricken boy. "I should take another picture."

The flash of the camera upheld Timmy's already glossy eyes, and Vicky continued to smile wickedly, handing him the printed photo. "One for you." She spoke teasingly, before tackling him into a Little Bo Peep costume. "And one for the internet!"

With another flash, Vicky ran out the door, leaving Timmy to rub his eyes and succumb to anger.

"They didn't believe me about Vicky, again!" He bellowed, ripping off the ridiculous costume. "I'm so sick of that!" He threw the wig the floor.

No longer needing to hide, his godparents poofed from goldfish into their fairy forms. "Aw Timmy, they're just trying to raise you to be a mature, responsible adult." Wanda tried reasoning, "everybody has to grow up sometime."

"How can I be an adult if-if-!" Timmy grabbed his own hair in frustration, on the urge to do something crazy. Both his fairies cringed. If he kept grabbing his hair like that, he'd be balled by the time he was a teenager.

"-If they don't even believe me! Those characters in those shows don't ever have to grow up!" the boy exclaimed.

Wanda and Cosmo exchanged a look. Timmy's frustration was no stranger to them. An irrational wish was undoubtedly on the rampage, that their godson would later on regret.

However, the sound of a slammed door caught both of their attention instantly. They looked down, only to see that Timmy no longer graced his fuming presence with them. Looking towards the closet, the one thing in Timmy's room that wasn't destroyed, they realized their godson had shut himself inside.

Wanda raised her wand, and poofed Timmy's room back to normal, before her and Cosmo approached the closet door. "Timmy?" The female fairy asked. They were answered with only silence. "Timmy, what're you doing in there?"

"Nothing." A pouty voice came from the other side.

"You're not gonna make a wish?"

"No." Another brief huff came from the boy.

"Can we come in? Ouh! Can we pleeeease be clothes hangers?" Cosmo asked with a hopeful smile.

"No."

Wanda fiddled with her wand nervously, looking towards the now repaired bedroom window. "Timmy, your parents will be back soon. And you remember what your dad said..."

There was another few seconds of silence, and the pink fairy hadn't been sure if her godson had heard her or not. She opened her mouth to repeat herself, before a single request came from him.

"I wish there was a sale at the ammo store." Timmy said. That would hold them off for a while. "And I wish Vicky didn't have that stupid remote..."

"Do you want it back..?"

"No, I just want it gone...please.."

Both fairies raised there wands, doing the deed. But, Timmy stayed put in the closet. "Anything else, sport?"

They were once again graced with silence from the other side. In truth, they almost felt as though they should poof right in. It was too unlike Timmy to be quiet rather than making a scene over what just happened.

"Timmy, do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Timmy's muffled voice spoke through the wooden door. "My parents will never believe me, and keep brining Vicky back to destroy everything! I'm never coming out of this closet, again!"

Wanda gave a crooked smile at her godson's childish demeanour. "You can't stay in there forever, sport."

"Yes I can. All I would need is a bathroom, or something."

Cosmo raised his wand, happy to oblige, before Wanda lowered his arm. "Now's not the time." She urged.

Wanda felt discouraged. Perhaps if things had been different she wouldn't be as concerned, but considering they revealed to Timmy what will happen to them when he grows older, she felt that could only be the reason for his strange behaviour.

"Timmy, does this have anything to do with what we talked about before?"

There was another beat. "No..it's not that."

Wanda bit her lip and Cosmo frowned.

"I swear."

The fairies lowered themselves to sit on the floor in front of the closet. Timmy's tone wasn't entirely off. That could only indicate that he was telling the truth.

"Then what?" Cosmo asked through the door.

The couple stayed silent and listened to the shuffling going on in the closet. Hopefully, their godson wasn't planning on doing something out of proportion, but the whole closet behaviour was telling them something different.

"Do you think they'll ever believe me..?"

"Hm?" Wanda asked.

"My parents."

This was a subject Wanda hated to converse with her godchild about. Truth be told, Timmy was by far her and Cosmo's favourite. She'd even discussed with Cosmo at times that Timmy was more than just their priority, or their godkid, or their friend. He was family. That made them even more scared about losing him. And when it came to discussing his parents..well, Wanda was careful. She did truly believe that Mr. and Mrs. Turner love Timmy with all their hearts. But, their blindside to Vicky and how it affected Timmy pained the fairy, deeply. Almost as though she was watching her own child be lost without help.

"Sport, I.." Wanda hesitated, "I don't know.."

Dead silence took over the room again, and both fairies waited for Timmy to respond. It was scary, him being so quiet. Upon knowing Timmy, they knew he wasn't always honest about his feelings. But even so, they could read him like a book. Timmy was currently pained, and the whole closet hiding method was so he didn't have to face it.

The sound of a sudden hiccup from the other side of the door allowed both fairies to look up and exchange a concerned expression. They listened carefully, and felt themselves sink at the sound of sniffling and the smallest moan emitting from the closet.

Timmy was crying.

"Timmy?" Cosmo propped up on his knees and put both hands on the door. "T-Timmy, don't cry."

Wanda as well put a gentle palm on the wood. "Oh sweetie, please let us in."

There was a sniff. "N-no, I-I can't..."

Wanda suddenly felt a small jolt inside her that caught her attention. She looked towards Cosmo, knowing that their unified magic is what set her off. Cosmo was in preparation to poof into the closet to see their godchild, but Wanda reached out and grasped her husband's hand, gently halting him.

She stared into his eyes, speaking one thing.

_Let him come to us. _

Cosmo, whom Wanda knew was worried just as much as she was, swallowed before nodding. He knew that his wife knew what she was talking about, and if she said Timmy needed to do this on his own time, the green fairy would allow it.

They lowered back into their seated positions. "It..it'll be okay." Cosmo tried.

The hitched sobs increased. "Y-you don't kn-know that.."

"Oh, Timmy.." Wanda said. Both her and Cosmo were certain they had never heard a sound they hated more. Yes, they have witnessed Timmy cry before. It was only natural for any godchild. But, only a few times. One that pricked at their chests had been when Timmy was on the urge of losing against the pixies in that game of mini golf. That was the day mainly Cosmo was certain he never wanted to see Timmy cry again. But, neither did Wanda for that matter.

But the worse was when the boy had had enough of Vicky and locked the door of his bedroom. The babysitter wouldn't stop pounding and yelling at the door. In fear, Timmy crawled onto his bed and watched the door in terror as he let the tears flow, alerting his godparents to his aid and comforting him to the best of their ability that night. He had eventually fallen asleep with his head in Wanda's lap and Cosmo's hand on his back.

The memories of him crying is what reminded them that Timmy was in fact only a child. A child in need. That's what they were here for. And in all, children can only withstand so much emotion before they hit a breaking point.

But right now, this one hit the fairies the hardest of all.

They continued to listen, for better or worse, as Timmy coughed up more tears behind the door. The heartache both fairies had in their chest was fighting every urge to not poof into there right now and snatch the child into an embrace.

"Please open up, sweetie. We'll make it better." Wanda tried, desperately.

Timmy gasped for air through the sobs. "Did-did you s-see the way th-they...looked at m-me?"

Wanda blinked back her own tears that threatened the borders of her bright pink eyes. "I know." She spoke softly. "I know, they're just mad..it'll be resolved, though."

The child didn't dare to think so. "Th-they still don't believe me..."

Wanda ran a hand along the wood of the door. She tried to keep her composure when it came to judging Timmy's parents, as she knew they had good intentions. But right now, blast them and what they thought. How could they not see what Vicky was doing to their child?

"Sweetheart, listen to me." Wanda tried, again. "You made a few mistakes, everyone does. But please, please don't blame yourself. What you said to your parents about Vicky was right. She's to blame."

"Yeah, Timmy." Cosmo agreed. "She is evil like you said, they just didn't believe you."

"Th-that's the point." Timmy sniffed. "What i-if they..they never do?"

"It won't matter." Wanda found herself saying. "Because we're here, Timmy. We're here for you, and we want to help you."

"But-but that's your job.."

Cosmo swallowed. "But...we love you.."

Wanda's breath got caught in her throat, and she urged every part of herself not to break down. Cosmo could, surprisingly, not be anymore right in that moment.

Timmy hiccuped. "I-I love you, too..."

The pink fairy let her forehead rest against the door, and a tear finally made it's way down her cheek. A hand, softly yet abruptly, came and wiped it away before cupping her cheek. Wanda looked towards her husband who held her face, seeing his own tears welling up in his green eyes. She gave a sad smile, before clutching his hand again.

"Please open up," Wanda whispered through the door. "You mean so much us...we want you to know that."

Cosmo pressed an ear against the door. The crying had softened greatly, but Timmy's breathing was shaky. The green haired fairy closed his eyes as he listened. He was not much of an entirely responsible fairy, but when Timmy cried all he wanted to do was hug him until he had no tears left to cry. Or at most, make him laugh. Now _that_ was his specialty. Cosmo wanted to hear that adorable laughter Timmy had, that made him feel so good about his role as a godparent. Better yet, a parent.

"Timmy, I think you're a great kid." Cosmo said, hoping to make things better.

The boy shuffled in the closet. "I don't..."

Cosmo gasped. "W-why?"

"'Cause all these things happen to me...and I can never change it.."

"That doesn't define who you are, or how you excel." Wanda spoke, gently. "You just get mistreatment that isn't entirely fair-"

"It's-It's not fair at a-all." Timmy corrected, his voice beginning to tremble again.

"Right, it's not." Wanda nodded. "I know that you feel defeated, sweetie. I...we want nothing more than for you to be happy and secure. That's all we want..." she caressed the door. "You're such a good kid, Timmy. You have such a good heart..."

Timmy couldn't bring himself to respond, and began to endure a second round of crying. Fresh tears fell down Cosmo and Wanda's face as he did so. How they managed to keep their composure, was beyond them. Cosmo especially. Wanda knew he had a sensitive spot to her or Timmy's crying. Her husband had a tendency of often blaming himself, thinking he did something wrong without subconsciously knowing it. But, despite the fact that she and him shared the same amount of tears, he was being so strong.

Wanda shifted closer to him, holding his hand tighter to let him know. Cosmo buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes, breathing steadily.

"..can I ask you a question...?" Timmy's voice was just barely above a whisper.

Wanda wiped her nose. "Yes, Timmy. Anything."

"You think I deserve what Vicky does..?"

Wanda's emotion was officially built up. "No." Her voice cracked. "And that you can be certain."

Their godchild didn't answer.

"Timmy, I swear."

The boy stayed silent.

"You're such a special kid Timmy, you really are. You see the world in a way unlike anyone else. At least unlike any kid I've seen. You're so broad with your imagination, and people often don't know what to say in return. But, your imagination is what makes you...you. Amazing. Especially in our eyes. It's such a wondrous thing about you. And sometimes... you don't know what to do with it, but that's alright Timmy." Wanda took a in a deep breath. "You're going to be alright. I promise."

The clicking of the doorknob allowed both fairies to jump. They stayed on the floor as Timmy lightly pushed the closet door open. Both fairies took a second to take in the boy's figure, their attention immediately drawn to his red, puffy, tear-stained eyes, that were covered by his disheveled brown locks that hung over his blue orbs like curtains. They narrowed to the floor, not looking up. His hat was disregarded on the ground. It looked somewhat dented, meaning he must have thrown it in his hysterics. His t-shirt was as well drenched in tears.

When Timmy peered up to meet his fairies' gazes as they sat on the floor, Wanda opened her arms. Immediately, he fell into them and she held the child as though she nearly lost him for good. Her godson sobbed into her shoulder, and when she found the strength to, ran a hand through his soft hair. She shushed him, softly. I took a second, but Cosmo gradually joined the hug, holding Timmy from behind. Their godchild stayed secure in between the two fairies as he cried, their own tears silently making their way down their faces.

Wanda kissed the top of Timmy's head, and the boy's breathing shook heavily, wearing off his crying. Cosmo waved his wand, ushering Timmy's pink hat towards them, before he picked it up. He inched away from the huddle just the slightest before sticking it on Timmy's head, but not very gracefully, and hugged his godson tightly again. Timmy gave the smallest laugh in between his godparents, easing their minds with somewhat relief, smiling at the sound.

What they had thought before had in fact been true. Timmy was their family. Sometimes, they felt selfish for how much they wanted to keep him. It even made them question the continuation of their roles as godparents after Timmy grew up. But, that was not something to be questioned for a long time. Nothing could convince them otherwise that in another life, Timmy was their son.

And they would love him as so, forever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave your review + any suggestions for another FoP fanfic!**

**~McSgwizzle**


End file.
